


Um, random story?

by Angel_Graco



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, im so sorry, jesus help us all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Graco/pseuds/Angel_Graco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky, a super naïve red head, doesn't know why she has to keep running from the aliens that have invaded the earth. But, she does, no matter what. That is, until she finds Luke, a tall male with black hair, and Penny, a German Shepard Pitt Bull mix. But, will they be enough to save her from the aliens after her? Or will they fail and all be killed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Again. I hope that, one day maybe, you can forgive me.

Running. She was running. She doesn't currently know from what or even why, but she was. She kept glancing behind her. Then, she remembered why she was running; she was being chased. By something. It had sounded human, but, she had caught a glance at it and instantly known that it wasn't. It was probably an alien, considering that Earth had recently been invaded. Yes, an alien. And, yes, from space. But, back to the real world. She was looking behind her and slowing down from a combination of exhaustion and the fact that she didn't hear it stomping through the forest anymore or calling out to her, somehow knowing her name. She turned just in time to see the tree she smacked into, letting out a yelp of pain, which she instantly regret. It was back onto her, and a lot closer. She got up in a hurry, checking her nose. She looked down at her hand to discover blood.   
"Great," she thought to herself, "now my nose is bleeding. That just add onto my sent. I'm gonna die out here!"   
   She looked down at her hand to see how bad her nose was bleeding. There was a small amount of blood on her hand, so she figured that it wasn't that bad and continued, watching where she was going this time. She were mentally freaking out, but she didn't, no couldn't, show that. She couldn't succumb to the fear and panic. Instead, she tried to think of a way out. She thought you could climb a tree or hide in a bush, but then she remembered that she didn't know how to hide her scent.   
     Great. Now what? Well, truthfully, there was only one way to proceed in this situation. Run like hell and hope she didn't get caught. So, she did. She kept running, dogging trees and hopping over logs as she went. But, it always seemed to be right behind her, like it was taunting her, trying to scare her into finally freaking out. It could've been, for all she knew. But, maybe that was the fear making it feel like that. She didn't want to find out.   
     But, it seemed that fate wasn't on her side in the least, because she suddenly tripped. While on her way down, she had hidden her face, as not to get anymore cuts or scrapes there. When she landed, she quickly turned so you might be able to see it before it tired to kill her, to see if she could somehow fight it off for a little while, as an attempt at a last stand. But, before it could move forward anymore, a dog lunged out and into the bushes that the alien was in. All she heard was growling from the dog and a high pitched scream, which she assumed was from the alien. In any other circumstance, she'd have found it funny that something that menacing was scared of a dog. Sure, the dog was big and could probably kill her if it wanted to, but still.   
      When she relaxed enough to notice anything outside of her own head, she realized that the dog had an owner that was kneeled next to her, trying to get her attention. She instantly flushed and apologised, brushing her dark auburn hair away from her pale freckled face.   
    "No, its okay. I completely understand. Penny has that effect on people when they first meet her," he chuckled as he spoke, and she found it to be almost annoying.   
    "O-okay," she stuttered, quickly adding on, "I'm Sky. What's your name?"  
     He smiled and held his hand out to her, to shake, or maybe even help her up, she assumed. So, she put her hand in his, but, he kissed the top of it, instead, before helping her up. She instantly blushed, yet again.   
     "My name is Luke. It's very nice to meet you, Sky."


	2. Chapter 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sky and Luke develop feeling for each other. But, not romantically just yet. More of the "I haven't see another human in a looooooong time" type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Please forgive me!! And I'm sorry its short! .-.

She blushed a little harder, stuttering out a small "nice to meet you, too" before she finally realized that the growling and screaming had stopped. She looked around mildly confused. Luke, of course, noticed immediately. But, then again, how could he not? He'd been staring at her the whole time. He was close enough to see the blood that was still stuck to her face. That part worried him a little. But, he'd also noticed her dark red, almost brown, wavy hair. Her beautiful hazel eyes, that were currently mostly green, almost matching her dark green shirt. Her blue jeans were a little torn, but they could be fixed. The black jacket she was wearing, however, that couldn't be saved. He assumed that the alien had grabbed her jacket to try and stop her. It had only succeeded in ripping the back of the piece of material to shreds. Her black tennis shoes were covered in drying mud that was starting to turn into dirt. He looked back at her face just in time to catch the look of horror that crossed it. He looked where she was, and smiled, chuckling a little.He smiled, calling out to her, "Penny, come here girl! Look,see, Sky? She won't hurt you. I promise!"

 

Sky just grumbled, slowly reaching out and patting the dog on the head with a grumbled thanks. He turned and smiled at her, making her blush again. She almost hated it when he made her blush. But, at the same time, she kinda liked it. When he looked over at her, he blushed a tiny bit. He really liked what he saw, but, he was going to have to hide that. She didn't realize that she had started biting her lip. When she realized that he was staring at her, she stopped and looked away.

 

"W-we should, uh, g-go," she said, jolting him out of his thoughts.

 

"Yeah, come on. I set up a place. I promise that it's safe," he said, getting up and offering her his hand to help her up. She gladly took his hand, quickly getting up. A little too quickly. As she was getting up, she almost fell, which made her squeal a tiny bit as he caught her. She blushed, looking up at him.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered out, adding on as she righted herself, "Now, let's go!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I posted this on Wattpad first. Don't freak. Don't get your nickkers in a bunch. Calm yo tits. Sorry.  
> Also, this is the first and second chapters put together to make it longer. :b


End file.
